


Whumptober Day 8 - Stab Wound

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Hurt/Comfort, Jack saves the day, M/M, Near Death, PA!Rhys, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Rhys didn’t realize becoming Jack’s PA would get him so much attention. Though, it didn’t seem that bad at first, hell it was nice to be recognized.As it turned out, it wasn’t all good





	Whumptober Day 8 - Stab Wound

It started with subtle glares at the coffee shops, eyes shooting daggers into Rhys’ back, the poor PA just trying to pick up his and Jack’s coffee. Glares became rough shoulder checks in the hallway, then thinly veiled threats laced into conversations. 

It didn’t take long for Rhys to get paranoid, he caught himself constantly glancing over his shoulder while walking around Helios, Echo Eye scanning the area for threats. A request for some type of self-defense weapon made its way onto Jack’s desk, but it was pushed aside for other  _ more important  _ papers.

2 weeks after the hostility began Rhys was a nervous wreck, terrified of being alone for too long, worried a jealous fanboy would kill him to take his job. The cybernetic man tried to play it safe by leaving work super late so he could hide in the shadows on his way home, and because it made it easier to spot threats.

Rhys had just gotten back one night when a call came up on his Echo. Sighing heavily, he swiped  _ accept  _ for the call from  **Jack** ass. Despite trying to greet the man, Rhys was quickly cut off and could only listen silently, eyebrow twitching with carefully concealed frustration as Jack went on and on and on…

“_...._ _ aaaaand _ , that’s why I need you to come back in tonight, pumpkin.”

Hah. Very funny. Rhys chuckled and shook his head, “No way. I’m done for the night Jack. You can figure this out on your own, Jack.”

The answering whine was so pathetic and high-pitched Rhys couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “But  _ Rhysieeee!!  _ I need my special boy here on this one, we both know you’re already coming up with a plan to fix  _ ittttt~” _

Ugh, Jack was such a pain in his ass, “Fine. But you’re giving me overtime pay for this.”

“Deal. Now get your pretty ass down here, cupcake” The line went dead and Rhys sighed heavily, shaking his head even as he stood to grab his vest. To be honest Rhys didn’t really know what the problem was, he had spaced out after Jack started by calling him “sweetcheeks”.

But, it didn’t matter now, he had told Jack he would come so he had to get a move on, the longer it took him to get there the more pissy the man would get. 

The moment he left his apartment the paranoia settled in, with every step Rhys took he felt like someone was watching him, waiting for their moment to pounce. Stepping into the Hub of Heroism alleviated some of that anxiety, the familiar lights and halls seeming to lift a weight off his chest, his guard lowering….

Andddd that was a hand on his shoulder.

Spun around by the rough grasp, Rhys barely had long enough to gasp in fear before a sharp pain exploded in his side. His eyes locked with his attacker’s, terror and pain making them grow impossibly wider when that blade  _ twisted.  _

Knees buckling, the only thing holding Rhys up was the hand on his shoulder and when that left he collapsed to the ground. Everything was hazy, vision blurring and footsteps echoing through the empty hub. 

He was being left to die. The bastard didn’t even have the balls to finish him off.

A warm wetness grew around him, seeping into his clothes until he was literally lying in a pool of his own blood. Darkness encroached on the edges of his world, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

Were those footsteps? Did they come back to finish him? 

_ Too late….already...finished... _

~~~~~

_ Dammit didn’t I tell that idiot to get his ass right over? _

Swinging his legs off the desk with a grumble, Jack stalked to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as it traveled down.  _ What the hell is taking him so long? _

He could smell the iron in the air before the doors opened fully. Then he was running, running and running with panic swelling in his chest. He turned the corner and-

_ No… _

There was so much blood...so much blood that had pooled around poor Rhysie’s body. Jack dropped to his knees at the crumpled cyborg’s side, hands shaking when he reached out, afraid to touch and make things worse.

Shock held him captive as what had happened to his Rhysie sunk in. By the time he broke free of it Rhys’ breath was getting dangerously slow.

Hands flying to his jacket, Jack fumbled with an inside pocket, producing a brightly glowing syringe of Anshin. Plunging it into Rhys’ side without hesitation, Jack could do nothing but wait with bated breath as the medicine worked its magic.

“-jacK!”

Rhys shot up so fast he nearly headbutted Jack, the CEO falling back onto his hands, staring up at Rhys with wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Gasping and panting, Rhys’ eyes finally moved from the blood around him to Jack, “Ja...Jack.” 

Trying for a smile, Jack chuckled lightly, “Yeah. Yeah it’s me swe-oof!”

Rhys knocked him back to the floor, throwing his arms around Jack and clinging to him desperately, face buried in his neck. A litany of thank yous were muffled by skin, but Jack got the message, his own arms circling Rhys’ waist.

“Uh huh, you’re okay. I got you, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is fun! I'm really enjoying this month and challenge!
> 
> Kudos and comments warm my black heart~


End file.
